Loving Tears
by mesokitsune
Summary: revised & edited. check it out its after naraku's defeat. what is to happen? now to the inu-gang? Pls read and review. IK, MS, Sess?Cencorship changed due to yashy's mouth
1. Chapter 1

LOVING TEARS  
  
DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Unfortunately Inu-Yasha and Co. do not belong to me, they were created by Rumiko Takahashi.. though this tale and its new characters are mine. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: LIVING NIGHTMARES  
  
As Kagome sat up quickly after being attacked by Lady Centipede, she took a quick look to her surroundings. That was when she noticed that everything was "frozen in time" or something. At that moment she saw it, a glint of white hidden in the grass. Taking another quick look around, she let curiosity take the best of her. 'After all, they were all somehow frozen in time' Kagome thought. Though tempted to go for another close look at the young boy's ears, instead she decided that the ears could wait.  
  
As Kagome headed for the glittering item, she sensed that something was calling to her. It was then that she finally discovered that the source of her curiosity was a marble-sized jewel that glistened with all the colors of the rainbow.  
  
"How beautiful," She whispered as she held the jewel in her hands as she kneeled.  
  
That was when she felt a great surge of energy and heard a kind voice from the jewel. "Thy path though long and perilous is filled with joy. Though, take heed young miko, or tragedy shall strike those you hold dear." A soft voice echoed. Then the jewel began to turn to a bloody shade of red and an eerie evil laughter began to drown the repeating words.  
  
With that, Kagome was truly creeped out to the bone and unconsciously dropped the jewel. As the jewel crashed onto a hard rock on the floor, it set out a bright light which in turn got everything else moving once again and made Kagome let out a startled cry.  
  
"KKIIIIAAAAAA" Kagome cried out and with a jolt and sat up as she awoke from her dream, heart racing and hyperventilating. As a gentle breeze caressed her clammy skin, Kagome was at first confused about her current surroundings until she saw Go-Shibonku tree.  
  
'How did I get here?' Kagome thought to herself as she realized that not only was she away from the comfort of her home but from her time. Supposedly it was to be among the days that she spends on her own era, yet some how she had managed to get through the well. She had also managed to reach Go-Shibonku; she realized that she had small slashes throughout her arms and legs. She also noticed that her pajamas were torn and stained with her own blood in several places.  
  
"W-What is going on here?" she asked herself realizing that she was in the Sengoku Jidai with the Shikon Jewel and without a way to protect herself. That's when she remembered her "dream." She subconsciously looked at the jewel, making sure it was still pure. At that moment it began to glow red and she heard it. Though at first she thought it was the remnants of her nightmare, it eventually became louder and clearer. The laughter that haunted her nightmares, the laughter that was composed of hate and pure evil... A chill ran down her spine as she heard the laughter become louder. To her horror, she recognized that it was Naraku's very own laughter emanating from the Jewel. Instinctively, Kagome's miko powers flared while she held the jewel, causing it to be purified. The next thing she remembered was a blinding white light before the darkness engulfed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha woke up troubled from his light slumber. Something was not right and he had to know what. Trying not to wake the others, he crept out of Lady Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha just ignored him and walked on. As he stepped out of the door a terrified distant scream was barely picked-up only by sensitive ears. Now he was sure of it, something was definitely wrong and he was going to find out what it was. With those lat thoughts he race towards the forest where the scream originated from.  
  
As he reached the edge of his forest he was almost overwhelmed by the strong combination of scents located there. What he was first able to decipher was fear and lots it, mix in was worry and blood . wait .. KAGOME'S BLOOD! 'Oh no' he thought 'what could she be doing here and what happened?' With that thought he was on all fours trying to figure out what direction she escaped to.  
  
While trying to pick out her trail, he was blinded by an eerie light and heard Kagome scream one last time. With that he raced to towards the scream in search of Kagome as panic fueled every step. As Inu-Yasha steps into the clearing, he is frozen solid in fear and worry. Before his very eyes lay Kagome motionless and the scent of her blood was everywhere.  
  
"Kagome, no" a raspy whisper escaped his lips unknown to the speaker  
  
At that moment a snap brought him back to the living. As he spun to face what was the cause, he noticed Kirara transformed approached him. Only to look in Kagome's direction with worry, as if asking to her well being.  
  
"Kirara, search for the bastard who did this and let me know immediately. I have special plans for him."  
  
With a growl she shot into the darkness surrounding the forest. At that Inu-Yasha ran to Kagome, picked her gently bridal-style making sure not to drop the Jewel that he found next to her. He then sped to Kaede's hut as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ A/N: Well, that is my first chap guys plz let me know what ya think. R&R ( Blazingnymph7: Yash, why r u so peeved? Inu-Yasha: sit in a corner glaring. Blazingnymph7: If it's about Kag, she'll live through don't worry Inu-Yasha: Keh Blazingnymph7: (ROLL EYES) what-ever, anyways, just ignore the immature puppy. I want to hear reviews.  
  
Chapter 2 click here to send reviews 


	2. Chapter 2

LOVING TEARS  
  
Ok guys, here is the deal: I will have a new chapter to you guys but in return I have one simple request. at least 5 constructive reviews whether you like or not the fic and why. If you fail I will not post the latest chapter till I get my 5 review To those who send flames Mr. Nibblesworth (nibbles for short, my personal bodyguard) has taken it upon himself to "correct" the situation. Just a warning. can't wait for the reviews  
  
DISCLAIMER: For those who don't know, Inu-Yasha and co., belong to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the new characters on this Fan Fic and the storyline. So don't sue me it really would be a waste of time.  
  
Chapter 2: Returning to bed?  
  
With a growl she shot into the darkness surrounding the forest. At that Inu-Yasha ran to Kagome, gently picked up her bridal-style, making sure not to drop the Jewel that he had found next to her. He then sped to Kaede's hut as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
As he bounded out of the forest, he glanced at Kagome with worry/remorse clearly sketched across his face. Dammit Kagome, why is it that only when you are unconscious you manage to find your way into my arms? Shaking his thoughts out of his head so as to concentrate on his speed and path, he lifted his gaze and quickened his pace towards the village.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-:  
  
just before dawn..  
  
Just then Kirara arrived from tracking, landing near her worried comrades she made her presence known with a soft growl. Then, as she neared them she transformed to her miniature form. Noticing the tension in the atmosphere, she dreaded the role she was forced to play. As she neared the disgruntled hanyou she informed him of her failure at tracking the attacker.  
  
"What the HELL do you mean you couldn't track it!?! You are the second best tracker apart from me!!" Exclaimed Inu-Yasha as he heard the news  
  
As Kirara explained herself in a series of cat noises some of which were to low for human ears to hear, leaving a very confused and curios Miroku to the side. At that moment, Sango approached them, catching all afore mentioned attentions.  
  
"Sango, how is Lady Kagome?" inquired Miroku  
  
"She has stopped bleeding but is still unconscious. Inu-Yasha, what happened to her?" responded Sango  
  
"Don't know, when I arrived she was already injured." Responded the hanyou as he lowered his head so his bangs would cover the shame in his eyes.  
  
"Do you think that she should be able to travel back to her home?" asked Miroku getting disbelieving glare from Inu-Yasha  
  
"Yes, actually, but she has to be taken back, but very carefully." Replied Sango  
  
"What!?! Why should she go back? We still don't know what happened to her in her own time." Screamed an outraged hanyou at the thought of Kagome leaving him and injured nonetheless.  
  
"Inu-Yasha" answered Miroku in a serious tone, "Kagome family may be searching for her and would be very worried if they cannot find her. Besides if you are so worried over her you could always stay to protect her."  
  
Inu-Yasha was thinking on this as he headed in to see her. He realized that Miroku was indeed right and he hated that. 'So now, all that was left to do was to find the bastard who did this and make him pay' thought Inu-Yasha, as he flexed his claws in anticipation to bloodshed. When he arrived, he inhaled Kagome's scent searching for a clue as to whom or at least what may have caused this. Instead, he was embraced only with medicinal herbs, Kagome's blood and her pure scent. Somehow, her scent reminded him of rivers and flowers, as he got closer and took a deep breath. "Damn, she smells so pure." He thought frustrated at the stir of emotions her scent created, and still wondered what had hurt her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what dost ye plan to do?" Ask Kaede snapping Inu-Yasha out of his trance  
  
Without responding he picked up Kagome as gently as possible and mentally reprimanding himself for not being there for her. "Inu-Yasha, how long do ye intend to be with her?" inquired Kaede knowing that the proud hanyou would not leave the young miko's side in such a state.  
  
"Don't know"  
  
With that said Inu-Yasha disappeared into the night heading for Kagome's time.  
  
~-~-~(~-~-~  
  
Stepping out of the Bone Eater Well, Inu-Yasha breathed in the surrounding scents. After noting there was no youkai nearby, or signs of danger, he preceded to Kagome's room. Once inside, he waked to the bed and placed Kagome as gently as possible on her bed.  
  
"Dammit wench, what happened to you?" he whispered to himself so as not to awaken her.  
  
Stepping out of the room, he took a deep breath. 'Odd, no signs of danger or intruders' now it was safe to say that Inu-Yasha was more perplexed than before. 'What could have done this to you?' 'How come you were the only one targeted?' 'Why did they leave the jewel behind?' these thoughts kept running through his mind as he walked to the sleeping girl. 'Damn, she is beautiful' as he stared at her peaceful figure. 'Where the hell did that come from?' shocked from his train of thought. At that moment, he heard he heard a faint groan. 'SHIT!!! SHE IS WAKING UP!' panic- stricken he leaped out her open window with the agility and stealth of a cat.  
  
"Dammit, that was close." 'If she would have seen me in her room at this time she would have definitely sat me 'til my back would break. That is if she doesn't ask me question to I have no answer.' 'At least now I know that she is going to be ok.' He thought to himself from his hiding spot among the branches of his favorite tree where he had a clear view of all that went on in the room in question.  
  
~-~-~(~-~-~  
  
BlazingNymph7: Ok guys, how ya like? Anywhoooo.. What is wrong with ya peoples? I have only gotten reviews for this fic from two peoples. This will be he last chappie if I don't get my reviews. By the way, now things really do pick up.  
  
LilBlazinChica & Bookworm12- You like me! **sniff, sniff** You really, really like me! ** wipes tears away**  
  
Mr. Nibblesworth: "Please excuse Nymphy there, It's just she was very nervous about posting fics up. She has always been rejected and/or put down by other since she was young. Anyways, don't mind the waterworks, she is really grateful."  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Feh, weak wench"  
  
Mr. Nibblesworth: Stares in shock towards Inu-Yasha, then turns to BlazingNymph7 dreading her response.  
  
BlazingNymph7: ** Standing very tense, eyes hidden behind red bangs, red flames engulfing hands** "Yashy, what ya say?"  
  
Inu-Yasha: "You heard me, wench?"  
  
Mr. Nibblesworth: "Ooh, CRAP!!" ** Starts backing away slowly, the runs for his life** 'What an idiot!'  
  
BlazingNymph7: **Evil smile slowly appears upon face ** "Though so." ** As she raises right hand slowly, and inspects red sparkling nail polished nails, laughs evilly and looks at her target with blood red eyes.**  
  
Inu-Yasha: **gulps loudly**  
  
Chapter 1 Chapter 3 Send Reviews Here 


	3. Chapter 3

LOVING TEARS  
  
*BN7 clears throat & speaks* I give my humblest apologies for having to temporally remove Loving Tears and for taking so long in updating it. I promise I am taking all necessary precautions to prevent this tragedy from repeating itself once more. I am also going to personally see to it that those responsible for this calamity are punished (severely). I just need to gather my "special" hunting equipment. (Those damn imps will pay dearly for this!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: As always, Inu-Yasha and friends do not belong to me, but to Lady Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the new characters on this Fan Fic and the storyline.  
  
CHAPTER 3: Return To school  
  
"KAGOME, WAKE UP!!!" Inu-Yasha screamed as he tried to wake up Kagome. He had tried everything that he could think of except tossing her into the tub. He knew that if she didn't wake soon, she would be late for 'skool' and blame him. As if on cue, a knock was heard on the door, then Mrs. Higurashi poked her head inside.  
  
"Is everything alright, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Um, not exactly, Kagome just refuses to wake up. I have tried everything that I could think of." Responded Inu-Yasha  
  
"Oh, is that so? I doubt it, otherwise she would have awakened. Why don't you try the 'sleeping beauty method'?" teased Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"That would be....?" he inquired, obviously missing the joke  
  
"That's simple my boy, a morning kiss has always awaken her when all else fails." She answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"A-a k-kiss?" he stuttered as he stood shocked out of his senses  
  
"Yes, a gentle kiss to the forehead is what does the trick," she instructed. "Oh, by the way, breakfast is ready." With that she left a dumbfounded Inu-Yasha to awaken Kagome. At the sound of the closing door, the poor hanyou snapped out of his stupor only to realize the situation.  
  
'What the hell, does she actually wish me to kiss Kagome, and what is this 'Sleeping Beauty' thing?'  
  
'Admit it, you have been dying to kiss her and now you have nothing to stop you. Even her mother gave you permission.'  
  
'I just can't awaken her with a kiss! She will sit me till my back gives!'  
  
'If you don't she will still sit you and you wont have the condolence of the kiss to cheer you up. Plus, she will be angrier with you longer and you won't be able to say that her mother told you to kiss her.'  
  
'....'  
  
"Kids, hurry or you'll be late for school and breakfast is getting cold." Mrs. Higurashi was heard saying from down the stairs.  
  
Grr, the hell with it all, I just know I will end up regretting this.... with that one thought he took a deep breath and gathered all the courage that he could muster. As he sat next to Kagome, he glanced at the form before him. Why do you have to be so beautiful, Kagome? He was thinking this as he gently removed a stray lock of hair from her lips. His nose was assaulted with her sweet scent when took a deep breath. Hmm, Sakura blossoms and lightning. Must be were she gets all that spunk. He smirked to himself as he cupped one of her cheeks in his right hand. Although he had only been given permission to kiss her forehead he doubted that would work. With that excuse in mind he aimed to claim her lips. As he closed his eyes, he shortened the space between him and his prize. He was but a breath away from his kiss, literally, when he noticed Kagome's quick intake of air. 'OH, DAMN! SHE WOKE UP!' With that little bit of info, he jolted from her and could do nothing but stare. 'Shit, I knew I shouldn't of had listened to the voices! Whattodo, whattodo...' He repeated this mantra as he kept staring at her with a 'deer caught in headlights' look.  
  
"Umm, Inu-Yasha what were you doing?" Kagome asked as she sat up causing the sheet to pool at her waist.  
  
'Busted, ok, time to face this like the hanyou I keep saying I am. Ugh, I knew I shoulda listened to Sesshy when he mentioned a living will. Why does she have to be so breath-taking?' That last thought caused him to finally snap out of his daydreaming. "I was waking you up. Souta is about to leave for skool."  
  
"WHAT!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?" Yelled Kagome as she ran out her room and into the bathroom leaving a relieved hanyou behind  
  
'Pheww, she didn't notice I tried to kiss her. She was too concerned about being late, better get going while I still can.' Thought Inu-Yasha as he slipped out of the room as Kagome raced about getting ready.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINNG'  
  
"Alright class, don't forget your homework and beware the mystery meat. Now get outta here guys." the teacher told his students as the left his class for their lunch break  
  
Finally, I can relax if only for a couple of minutes.... thought Kagome as she gathered the books to find an oasis.  
  
With lunch in hand Kagome found a nice quiet spot under the shade of a tree.  
  
Wonder what was bothering Inu-Yasha? He wouldn't look at me straight in the eye all morning. Maybe I could get him to tell me later. Kagome thought as she spotted her friends approaching.  
  
"Hey, Kagome-Chan, how are you feeling?" asked a girl with a headband  
  
"Oh, I'm fine Eri-chan, thanks for asking" answered Kagome dreading that the girls would pursue asking about her health  
  
"So did you finally get over your shingles?" asked Yuka, making Kagome's sweat drop.  
  
Why can't grandpa ever just use the flu as an excuse? Kagome mentally asked herself, fearing any other diseases her grandfather could have had made in his feeble attempts to assist.  
  
"What about that attack from that wild animal? Asked the third girl  
  
"Guys, don't worry, I'm fine. All I have left are a couple of stitches which will be removed in a couple of days." Kagome assured them as she flashed them one of her Oscar-winning fake smiles. "So, what have I been missing?"  
  
"Oh, Kagome, be careful because Leiko has sworn to make Houjo-kun hers." warned short hair  
  
"What will you do?" asked Ayumi  
  
"Umm.... I don't-" Kagome was cut off when she heard her name with a familiar reprimand.  
  
"Kagome-Chan, don't tell us you're still hung up on that violent two-timing creep!" chided Eri.  
  
"WHA-!!!" was all the Kagome could respond before she was bombarded by questions, unwanted comments, and reprimands. It's always the same thing in regards to Inu-Yasha. I wonder what they would do if they got to know the real him? Kagome thought while questioning if this was truly happening o her.  
  
This continued for the rest of the lunch break, making Kagome somewhat annoyed for the next 2 hrs.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Who are they talking about? Why do they keep pushing towards that hobo guy? Why is she letting those wenches plan out her life? She never took any shit like this from any of us in my time, thought Inu-Yasha as his twitched with confusion, jealousy and anger while hidden from Kagome and all other students among the thick foliage of a nearby tree. He was definitely going to get some answers soon; in the meantime he would just listen to the conversation as his ears twitched with curiosity.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
BN7: I am proud to announce that I am going to be updating every two weeks (unless there is another setback.) Oh, and thanks to the help of my BF, whom you will all be introduced to later on, will help me keep this fic in track. Now I need Reviews, so as I know that Yashy isn't being kept from his duties to Kagome for more than needed.  
  
Leiko= Arrogant 


	4. chapter 4

LOVING TEARS  
  
Disclaimer: You should all know this by now- Inu-Yasha and original characters do not belong to me. They are the creations of Lady Rumiko Takahashi. Although the new characters of this fic and the story line are the results of my disturbing imagination and caffeine overload....  
  
Chapter 4: After-school activities  
  
After the last chat with her so-called friends during lunch period, Kagome doubted she would be able to handle another interrogation period from them. She was already too worried with all the work she had to make up form the days that she missed. At least she was not too far behind. Her mind just could not handle three teenager asking questions she was not ready to answer not to mention the pressure that they tended to place upon her. So she avoided them to the best of her abilities for the rest of the day. What a way to return to school.  
  
As she stepped out into the afternoon fun, shielding her eyes, she took a deep breath. "At long last, I'm Free!" With those words said, she readjusted her backpack and began her trek home.  
  
'What a great day for the park!' Kagome thought, as she took in a deep breath. 'Too bad Inu-Yasha is waiting for me to get home. If I take too long he will be furious and search me out. He can be so childish sometimes,' Kagome thought with an annoyed huff, not aware of the golden eyes that followed her every move.  
  
"I can't believe it has been a whole week since I have seen the others. Wonder why Dog-boy is still here and not well-hopping? Oh well, might as well enjoy it while I still can --" she thought out loud, when she was interrupted by someone calling out her name as she turned the corner.  
  
"HIGURASHI, PLEASE WAIT!" Houjo exclaimed as he tried to get Kagome's attention  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Houjo, how are you?" Reluctantly answered Kagome as an out-of- breath Houjo ran up to her.  
  
"Hello Higurashi-chan, you know you really shouldn't walk alone with you current condition. May I walk you home?" Houjo asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
"Umm, what condition?" asked Kagome although dreading the response that would undoubtedly humiliate her.  
  
"Well, your grandfather mentioned you were suffering fro-"  
  
"Oh, Houjo-kun, I can assure you that I'm fine; and yes, you can walk me home. If only to place your mind at ease" responded Kagome.  
  
Meanwhile about ten meters away hidden among the foliage, one would find a very jealous inu-hanyou. He kept a certain couple under a very watchful eye. 'Who the hell is that? W-what!?! How can she allow him to walk her home? Could she actually like that twit?' Inu-Yasha seethed as he kept eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
"Higurashi-chan, I was wondering that since you were feeling better, maybe we could go out and catch a movie on Saturday." Asked Houjo nervously  
  
Kagome by this point had been engulfed in a mental search to find a good excuse in order to ditch him. Unfortunately for her, she was so engulfed in her own thoughts to have noticed that she was about to cross a busy road. Well, not until Houjo pulled her back as she saw her death by a white Volkswagen beetle causing both teens to stumble into some nearby shrubs. How ironic, all this time she thought she was more likely to die at the hand of those from the Sengonku Jidai instead of in the present by an exported car.  
  
At that moment, a very confused Kagome found, to her disbelief, to be held in two arms very securely although a bit banged up. At first, she thought it was her loyal hanyou that had followed her and saved her from her death, yet again. Although, once she breathed in the boy in question's scent she made a disturbing discovery. The one that held her in a tight embrace was not her silver haired prince charming, but the guy that she had wished to have had enough common sense to know when he was not wanted. 'The fates must really enjoy messing with me.' Kagome thought somewhat depressed. When all of this finally clicked through her brain she pried herself of the boy who wore an all too familiar Miroku-like grin. To say the least, that kind of smiles on Houjo creeped her out. 'He looks as creepy as Naraku! No way, can he be a reincarnation? Oh god, I surely hope not!' she can't help but shudder at the thought.  
  
'Oh, what a great day this turned out to be!' thought an ecstatic Houjo 'Not only do I get to ask out Kagome-Chan but she ends up in my arms!' with that final thought he could not help but grin like a Cheshire cat. At that moment he felt Kagome pull apart from him. 'Oh well, all good must come to an end.'  
  
On a nearby branch, two amber eyes glowed as jealousy rose to a new level as the worry evaded the heart of the owner who took in all the information before him. 'How dare he hold MY Kagome? If it wasn't for the fact that she would sit me till my back gives. Maybe she does prefer him, but she did save his life... ARRGG! I guess I deserve this for what I made her go through with Kikyo.' (A/N: spelling?) With that last thought he left the two "love birds" and headed for the shrine to brood.  
  
"Thanks for saving me, Houjo-kun." Kagome said as she lifted herself from the grass and began to straighten out her uniform.  
  
"You're welcome. Though you have yet to answer my question." Replied Houjo in a hopeful manner doing the same  
  
"What question?" Asked Kagome hoping to be home  
  
"I asked you if you would like to come with me and catch a movie on Saturday." He stated matter of fact.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't. You see, I promised several friends I was going to visit them." Kagome said with her best impression of an actual apology. "Thank Kami-Sama that I'm going to be with the others that day." She thought thankfully.  
  
"Oh, maybe when you return we do something." He said dejectedly thinking of how a perfect day had met such a tragic ending. At that moment, he noticed Kagome had dropped her pendant in the grass. One could tell it was a priceless heirloom by the way she had been protecting it and its simple elegance. What made him curious was that he had never seen a stone of that kind. The Stone in itself seemed to give off a faint but eerie pink glow. Well, to say the least what happened next was weird. (A/N: Guess he never heard of what happened to the curious cat, huh?) As any kind hearted love- sick fool would do when they notice a belonging to the one that hold their hearts has been dropped, he grabbed it in order to return it (A/N:unless your Helga G. Pitaki, then you add it to the secret shrine in your closet you hold for your love...)  
  
Without any warning he was flashed with a blinding light. The next thing he knew he was in an empty light pink room. His steps echoed as he walked around trying to get his thoughts together. It was useless; there was no escaping this room void of all but the floor. Seeing that there was no escaping this state of limbo, his thoughts headed towards a certain dark haired beauty that held his heart. 'Foolish mortal, pursue the child of light nevermore, else suffer like none before....' He heard an ethereal voice say in the midst of his distress.  
  
Kagome was in shock. Before her was the cutest guy in school; whom just a few minutes ago had not only asked her out, but also rescued her from certain death. This was the same guy that her friends thought she was crazy to continue to turn down for "that no good, two-timing, mystery guy." Houjo held tightly in his hand the Shikon No Tama while he just looked deeply into it. At first she was worried when he would not respond to her, she actually thought he had gotten a head injury or something. That was until she sensed the jewel pulse. Getting a better look at Houjo she noticed his eyes were unfocused, and shallow breathing. It was as if he was in a trance. She then looked once again at the jewel, this time taking a hold of it in order to control it. At that moment, though she missed a flicker of blood red hue as the jewel gave its enchanting pastel glow.  
  
Once Kagome was able to remove herself and the jewel from Houjo's strong grasp and making sure to be out of his grasp she watched as Houjo come out of his trance.  
  
"Ugh... what happened? Where am I?" asked a very confused Houjo  
  
"Are you alright Houjo-kun? You look kind of pale. Maybe its best if went straight home" replied Kagome with worry in her voice.  
  
"Huh? Um, yeah sure." Responded the confused boy  
  
Finally, I'm rid of him! After making sure that he was capable enough not to get killed or lost on his way home she made a mad dash to her own before a certain Hanyou decided to search her out. God knows it would not be the first time...  
  
~~~****~~~  
  
BN7: Ok, to all my readers I apologize for taking so long in writing this chappy. My BF, who was supposed to revise and edit my work of art but never returned the copy; so I guess I'm left with this. Please don't go searching for grammatical errors, you will never finish fixing. This I tell you, the culprits to the trashing of the original have been caught and tortured. The bad news is that during one of my hunting trips Yashy escaped. I can't help but to wonder if he had something to do with all this. Oh well, I was getting bored with him any way. Also I will take longer to do my updates since I started college. Yay me! 


End file.
